All he wanted to do is sleep!
by CassandraChristine
Summary: In which Naruto is a neko Half cat person and Sasuke is a hung over crabby male who just wants sleep. For Ta-chan, my bestie! Yaoi, SasuNaru, Don't read if you don't like...Which poses the question why you would even look something up like this....


**Okay, this is as is always for my bestie, Ta-chan! She was begging me, and even though I was kinda suppose'ta do a sequel to the Love is in the Heart story, I just couldn't pass up the chance to do a Neko Naruto fic. **

**Um...I don't own Naruto, nor Sasuke, nor anything to do with naruto except a fanbook, volume 10, a few posters, a key chain, and of course! My Gaara and Naruto plushies!**

**Um, if I need to put up warnings, you one didn't read the rating level, and two, haven't read any of my other stories. **

**This is yaoi, boy on boy, if you don't like, why were you searching for it anyway? Are you like the closet perv? I don't like closet pervs! And Neither does the almight Jiraiya-sama! My Master in the arts of perversion and everything yaoi!**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke….There you are!"Tired black eyes glared from the crack in the door at the blonde female. She'd be dead pretty soon if she didn't shut the hell up. "Finally! I've been calling your name and knocking on your door for hours!" It was more like screaming, and pounding, and it had been longer then mere hours. She was going to die.

"What do you want?"He said in his darkest voice, eyes narrowing on her cheeky grin.

"Is some one hung over?"She leered at him, leaning forward.

"_Yamanaka Ino_! If you wish to survive till your 20 you will go the _fuck_ away!"He snarled and was about to slam the door. That was till she screamed, and dived for something in the door, slamming him back and into the opposite wall.

"You idiot, Sasuke! You almost hurt Naruto-kun's tail!"She yelled.

"What the hell!?"Sasuke roared, head pounding, eyes swimming red. He was instantly presented with a cat. At least he thought it was a cat. There were red furry ears, a red and orange striped tail, twitching up and down, but that was the only cat like feature this animal had…if it was considered an animal. The rest was human, male about the size of a 13 year old, but he was probably older. Blue eyes that put crystals to shame, whisker marks on cheeks, tan skin covered the entire boy. Blond spikes sat restless on top of the kid's head, sparkling in the sunlight from his living room. The boy was shirtless, and only had baggy jeans for clothes, furry gloves on his hands and no shoes. He glanced from the surprised neko to the blonde who was holding him by the shoulders in front of her. "What the hell is this, Ino?"He demanded.

"Don't you like him, Sasuke-kun? He's my pet! I just got him two days ago!"She giggled, hugging the quiet boy from behind.

"Sakura's going to kill you."Sasuke said hauntily. Ino looked stricken for a moment before glaring at him.

"I'm not afraid of no big forehead pink heard baka!" She yelled, making the boy wince. "Anyway, I'm going shopping with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata, and I need you to babysit Naruto-kun for me."She said sweetly, pushing the boy into his chest, making him thump back into the wall _again_. She was out the door and down the steps before he could shove the kid away and yell after her, so he didn't. He simply closed his eyes and thought about rolling up and sleeping the rest of his life. Why did all the stupid peoples flock to him on his only day off? It was bad enough he was surrounded by flocks of fangirls and his older brother six days a week at his job, C.E.O. of Sharigan Corp. It was the biggest supplier in Japan, and they handled everything from pocky to machine guns.

"Um….Are you okay?" A soft worried voice spoke from before him. He peeked one eye open and saw that, yep, this wasn't a dream, and nope, he wasn't getting out of it. He took in the boy a second type, and found that he was quite cute, and very good looking. He slapped his hand over his head in disbelief. I'm delirious. That's it! I'm just so tired and stressed that now I'm picturing young half cat boys in my head. Oh dear. Even that was so far fetched he didn't even believe it. And when it came to making himself believe things, Sasuke was able to do that job quite well. "Oi! Are you okay or not!?"The boy suddenly yelled, and he seemed way less cute, and way more annoying.

"Listen."Sasuke growled and grabbed his arm, dragging him further into the apartment. "I'll make you some instant ramen; you can have the remote, keep it down, and do what the hell you please. Bathroom's down the hall."He shoved the boy roughly in the chair.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rough! I'm not stupid, Teme!"He yowled, hissing at Sasuke. It was almost cute if it didn't make the raven's head pound.

"Hn."Sasuke poured water in the cup and shoved it in the microwave, slamming the door shut on it and pounding in the time. After a moment of silence, it dinged and sasuke carefully put it on the table, with a nice shiny spoon.

"That's it?"Naruto demanded, glaring up at him. He glared right back.

"There's more in the cupboard. Help yourself. Just don't wake me up!"Sasuke growled in warning and spun around, stalking to his bedroom. He slammed his bedroom door close and almost jumped into his luke warm covers. Damn! He'd have to sleep in cooling blankets! He shoved a pillow over his head, and forced himself asleep. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

Sasuke was this close to killing someone. So very close, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Not only had he not been able to go to sleep, he had to lay there and listen to the stupid kid two rooms over watch cartoons. Not to mention the fact that his mother had called, and so had his brother, and his secretary, and his friend Kiba, who never knew when to _shut the hell up_! He had a killer head ache, and his limbs felt like jello. His stomach rumbled, and he glared at the wall out from between to pillows, pouting silently to himself. He felt for his stomach, but there was no way he was moving. He'd rather starve then move from the comfy, warm covers. Maybe if he yelled, that stupid cat would bring him food. Nah, he didn't even feel like yelling. It'd be muffled anyway by the pillows. As if called by his thoughts, the door opened to show the blond, a stick of pocky hanging from the corner of his mouth, eyes wandering the room.

"So this is the bastard's room, neh? I don't see what's so great to make him stay in here all day."Naruto murmured, stepping in further. Sasuke decided instead of yelling at the baka, he'd just wait till he came close enough and scare him, maybe he'd die of heart attack and the police would come, and they could get him some food. The blond looked around childishly, his hands outward at his sides, like he was in some museum. His bedroom wasn't so great. It had four white walls, a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a book case. Again, as if by thought, Naruto turned to his book case full of books Sasuke had read mostly sci-fi, and books they had to read in school that he had kept. His finger traced over the spines, head cocking to the side. His face scrunched up in a cute look, looking at the manga titles. "Read it; Read it, Oh, the new volume!"The boy gave a surprised squeal, gasping and quickly look over at Sasuke, who stared out at him blankly. "Oh, you're up!"Naruto gave an embarrassed blush, scratching the back of his head. "Gomen...I'll just go now…"He started for the door, and Sasuke sat, up an evil grin stretching over his face. This could work out quite nicely. Naruto stopped pinned to the wall by the grin. Fear flashed over his eyes and he yowled in terror as the black haired man jumped at him. They went tumbling to the ground, Sasuke pinning the blond to the floor, his hands pinned above his head. Legs held down by his thighs. "I said I was sorry, teme! I didn't mean to wake you up!" Naruto hissed, writhing under the heavy man. Sasuke purred lightly, leaning down to the furry ear.

"Ah, but, I've been up the entire time thinking of you…"He leered, pulling away to see the shock plastered on the cat's face. He smirked and licked his lips, eyes tracing over the tan candy in front of him. Stupid Ino for leaving such a pet with him.

"I…Uh…You…Really?"Naruto stuttered out, eyes confused, and yet Sasuke could tell he was interested. Wasn't the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat?' Well, He wasn't planning on killing Naruto, but this neko is going to be visiting heaven soon enough. And with that thought, the smirk grew wider, and scarier, and Naruto's next words were promptly swallowed as he was kiss wickedly.

The kiss left him breathless, and fuzzy, and confused and so many other things that he couldn't even begin to describe because as soon as he gulped down enough air, he was under the water again, or so to speak. Sasuke's kisses felt like he was drowning slowly, the delicious feeling of being surrounded by warm, so hot it melt skin, and yet he could still feel shivers and cold chills running down his spine, saving him from becoming a blob of yellow and red. He kind of thought that was Sasuke's plan. To turn him into some speechless blob and leave him there. But that thought flew out the window when Sasuke's cool hand slide up his ribs, tickling him a bit to squeeze his nipple, twisting them and pressing on it till it was hard, and sensitive, causing him to from breathless to panting. That was when the mouth on his left to find a new conquest, deciding his neck looked like a good place to start.

It was torture. Yet, Naruto couldn't work up the words to demand Sasuke to stop. His mouth would open, and then these purrs and mewls, and moans would vibrate threw his throat and out, causing a nip, or a snicker in return. His body was on fire, the cool hand tracing along his sides and back burning him with such a low temperature. His tail couldn't stop twitching, and his ears were set back in the pleasure. If that bastard touched his tail, he was doomed. He went crazy when people rubbed the base of his tail, his mind would disappear, and he would meow like a kitten. It was embarrassing beyond belief, yet so amazing.

Sasuke smirked against the pink neck, letting go of the hands to play with the boy's other nipple, his other hand going to the shorts. Hands tangled in his hair, a moan flying form the boy's mouth straight to his groin. He hastily sat up, yanking his shirt off and bending down to do the boy's zipper. Naruto opened his mouth, his eyes clearing from the pleasure, and Sasuke growled, diving a hand in and grabbing the erect member. It was the most beautiful result Sasuke had ever gotten. It was like a chain reaction. The blue eyes shot open, the mouth snapping wide to let out a delicious scream, the hands clenched, his back arched, muscles tensing, and then the hips bucked into his hands, forcing them into Sasuke's, which made the raven moan throatily. He licked his lips at the delicious sight, the blond hair mussed up, falling into dark lust filled eyes, lips red from the bruising kisses. Sasuke's eyes roved over the sexy body, sweat making the tan skin sparkle, perky pink nipples raised and yummy looking. Sasuke's eyes snapped back to the blue when hips bucked again.

"Stop staring, Teme, and move that hand!" Naruto hissed at him, eyes narrowed. He smirked, leaning down so he hovered over the boy.

"Call me by my name, Na-ru-to."He purred. Naruto's eyes glazed over, the chain reaction happening as he pumped the member quickly.

"Sasuke!"Naruto yelled out, shuddering in pleasure as he was pumped and that devil mouth worked on his right nipple. This shouldn't be legal, he thought. All this pleasure from just one man shouldn't be allowed. Oh, but Naruto was thanking any god listening that Sasuke was legal, because right now, he was beyond amazing, he was in that level of pleasure that even God would get jealous of.

That was until something was shoved into his ass. He yelped, back arching.

"Relax! It'll hurt worse if you don't."Sasuke gave him a look that was almost tenderness.

"Huh! You should've warned me!"Naruto growled, but tried to relax, which seemed to work considering there was another more important thing happening. This happened to be Sasuke's hand on his erection. Before he knew, which seemed to be happening a lot, the finger had two brothers and they were doing amazing things to his body. He never knew having something stuffed up his ass could be so agonizingly amazing. Oh, was he screwed.

"Sasuke!"He screamed, back arching when those fingers pressed firmly against some place inside him. His entire mind went white, and he forgot his name, and all his memories except that he was being pleasured by some guy he'd just met this morning, and he's never felt something so god damn amazing before.

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He would make it up to Naruto later if he wasn't ready. He ripped off the boy's jeans, and then his sweats and pumped his aching member a few times quickly to spread the pre-cum around as much as he could before he grabbed the hips, and thrust into the writhing body.

If Naruto thought Sasuke's fingers were big, he was in for a surprise when Sasuke's erection pushed into him and _slammed_ into _that_ spot. Oh, god, Naruto felt like he was dying, and he'd gladly go this way any day. His body was so frazzled and simulated that he felt as if his nerves were going to explode from the over load.

Sasuke moaned when he finally felt Naruto clenched around him, his inner muscles twitching around him, almost massaging his erection. His forehead fell to the heaving chest, and he took a few deep breaths to regain himself. He almost lost it again when Naruto bucked his hips.

"Dammit! Move!" A hiss echoed in his ear, and he smiled beside himself, raising his head, and letting Naruto see before kissing him wickedly again. He pulled out before slamming back in; setting a hard, fast past. He had to break the kiss every now and then to let them get their breaths back, but it was always Naruto who kept the kiss going. He led Sasuke around their mouths as Sasuke shuffled in and out of him, pumping his member.

All too soon, Sasuke could feel his release coming at him, and could feel Naruto tensing with it too. He leaned forward, nuzzling the ear and whispering softly.

"Scream my name."He purred. Naruto's eyes widened, before Sasuke slammed onto his prostate with all his might, causing Naruto's back to arch farther then Sasuke had thought humanly possible, lifting almost all the way off the ground. All his muscles tightened, and his entire body convulsed as he screamed.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke bit into the boy's shoulder, marking him to hold in his scream, coming inside the squeezing muscles. He fell tiredly on top of the boy, lifting his head up to smile wickedly. The cat had passed out. He managed not to rape him again, and cleaned them up, and carried them to his bed, snuggling in the warm covers with his brand new kitty. Like _hell_ that Ino bitch was getting Naruto back now.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun?"The unsuspecting blonde opened the unlocked door and looked for her cat, or the owner of the apartment. She found herself outside Sasuke's room, the door slightly opened. She pushed it all the way open, freezing in her spot. There on the bed was Sasuke wrapped around her pet, Naruto snoring pleasantly, both boys looking sated and even smiling, Naruto's tail twitching in his sleep on Sasuke's hip. Ino's mouth opened, and she screamed, before fainting from blood loss, her brand new silk shirt ruined. Sasuke lifted his head lightly, glancing at the girl, before snorting and wrapping his arms tighter around Naruto, who muttered in his sleep, snuggling back in with out even waking up. Sasuke smiled, kissing the tan neck and pulling the covers over their heads. Ah, finally a nice warm bed and a whole night ahead of him for sleep…and well other things. Poor Naruto had no idea what he was in for when the raven next woke.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it! *waves* Please enjoy the rest of your life! Domo!**


End file.
